Within a computing device, a management controller, such as baseboard management controllers, can utilize Universal Serial Bus (USB) technology in coupling (and decoupling) various virtual peripheral devices to the computing devices on the fly. The management controller may employ such USB technology when mounting computer-readable media (e.g., CD-ROM image, virtual flash storage device) to the computing device, or when coupling virtual human interface devices (HIDs) (e.g., keyboard or mouse) to the host computing device. The ability to couple and decouple virtual peripheral devices to the computing device can be useful during management operations of a computing device by its management controller.